Star Trek: Armada
| Year= 2376 | Stardate= 53550.8 | Platform= | Requirements= 266 MHz Pentium II processor, 32 MB RAM, 600 MB hard drive space, 4x CD-ROM drive | Genres= Real-time strategy | Reference= | ESRB = E | ELSPA = 3+ }} Star Trek: Armada is a real-time strategy (RTS) game published by Activision in . The game can be played either as a single-player campaign, or in a multi-player internet combat mode. In either mode, the player(s) build and maintain fleets and stations of one of four races: Federation, Klingon, Romulan, and Borg. The single-player mode is story-driven: the player has a series of objectives to complete 20 missions, in an interwoven storyline covering all four races. One main complaint about Armada was that each race could only build six types of starships and two construction/collection ships, and that each race's ships were essentially the same ship with different sprites thus giving no race an advantage over the other. Fans dealt with these problems by creating a series of game modifications, or "mods" that ranged from cosmetic changes, to completely new games using the Star Trek: Armada engine. Voiceover cast * Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard and Locutus of Borg * J.G. Hertzler as Chancellor Martok * Michael Dorn as Ambassador Worf * Denise Crosby as Admiral Sela * Judith Durand as the computer voice Additional voices * Paul Eckstein * Jim Jansen * Tim Harrison * Jim Hudson * Tyler Moore * Richard Penn * Noreen Reardon * Gary Schwartz * Joel Swetow Crew * Special Thanks to Rick Berman, Peter Lauritson and Gene Roddenberry Featured starship classes These classes are stock with the game. This list does not include user-made ships. All stats and weapons are those used in the game, and are not canon. The only ones photographed are those that do not have a canon counterpart. United Federation of Planets starships ''Venture''-class *Role: Scout *Crew: 10 *Officers: 2 *Construction Time: 15 *Dilithium Cost: 100 *Shield Strength: 100 *Weapons: 1 Pulse Phaser *Special Weapons: Tachyon Detection Grid (allows detection of cloaked ships within range) The Venture is one of the newest additions to Starfleets armada, with production beginning in 2374. It is a lightly armored, highly maneuverable scout vessel capable of deep space as well as atmospheric flight. The Venture-class ship has limited space, restricting a large crew compliment. The vessel is primarily designed for reconnaissance and short-range exploration. It is equipped with a forward firing pulse phaser, should it need to engage in combat. *Role: Destroyer *Crew: 80 *Officers: 3 *Construction Time: 24 *Dilithium Cost: 200 *Shield Strength: 150 *Weapons: 2 Pulse Phasers *Special Weapons: Anti-Matter Mines (these mines lie in wait until an enemy ship comes near, then home in and explode) *Prominent ships of the class: USS Avenger Initially designed as an escort vessel, the Defiant-class began development in 2366 with the explicit intent of defending the Federation against the Borg. Since their initial production run, the defiant has quickly filled the ranks of the Federation fleet and is now one of its most abundant starships. Each Defiant is outfitted with two forward-firing pulse phasers fitted onto their bow, allowing them to unleash a barrage of firepower at any opponent they face. Special Weapon Anti-Matter Mines - The Defiant-class can be modified to carry a payload of Anti-Matter Mines. These mines lie still in space until they detect the warp signatures of a nearby enemy ship, causing them to hone in on their target and detonate. *Role: Cruiser (although truly artillery) *Crew: 250 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 45 *Dilithium Cost: 400 *Shield Strength: 120 *Weapons: Tri-cobalt torpedoes (unguided, but has a long range with massive damage and area of effect) *Special Weapons: Engine Overload (disables the engines of enemy ships within range) *Role: Cruiser *Crew: 200 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 40 *Dilithium Cost: 400 *Shield Strength: 300 *Weapons: Phaser Beam *Special Weapons: Chain Reaction Pulsar (this weapon fires a powerful burst which bounces off targets, damaging them and gaining energy until it releases all of its energy on a final target) *Role: Special Weapons *Crew: 300 *Officers: 10 *Construction Time: 110 *Dilithium Cost: 1,100 *Shield Strength: 200 *Weapons: Phaser Beam / Quantum Torpedoes (low rate of fire) *Special Weapons: Shield Disruptor (temporarily disables the shields of enemy ships in range) ::::: Gemini Effect (creates a duplicate of a friendly ship which, while only existing temporarily, is useful in battle) ::::: Point Defense Phasers (destroys enemy torpedoes within range) ::::: Engineering Teams (can be transported to friendly ships, restoring shields to at least 50% and increasing rate of repair) *Role: Battleship *Crew: 400 *Officers: 7 *Construction Time: 80 *Dilithium Cost: 800 *Shield Strength: 750 *Weapons: Phaser Beam / Quantum Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Corbomite Reflector (reflects enemy torpedoes (not tri-colbat) off the ship, does not always reflect back at the enemy ship) *Prominent ships of this class: (non-buildable) *Role: Battleship *Crew: 600 *Officers: 7 *Shield Strength: 700 *Weapons: Phaser Beams / Quantum Torpedoes *Prominent ships of this class: (non-playable, seen in cut-scene), (ship carrying Ambassador Spock in the mission "Once and Again") * A derelict Galaxy class can be salvaged in the Instant Action map "The Junkyard" ''Premonition''-class (non-buildable) *Role: Hero Ship (if it is destroyed, you lose) / Battleship *Crew: 400 *Officers: 7 *Shield Strength: 2,000 *Weapons: Phaser Beams / Quantum Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Gemini Effect (creates a duplicate of a friendly ship which, while only existing temporarily, is useful in battle) ::::: Temporal Stasis Field (temporarily freezes time for enemy ships contained within a specific area) USS Premonition (NX-80189) The Premonition was constructed in the year 2382, during an alternate timeline in which the Borg succeeded in invading and assimilating the majority of Starfleet, the Federation, the Klingon Empire, and the Romulan Empire. It was under the command of Captain Thaddeus Demming. The Premonition was originally conceived as a temporal research vessel, and served as a testbed for the advanced temporal drive research being done at the top secret Manheim Temporal Research Facility. However, with the Borg invasion and the assimilation of several key planets including Vulcan, Bajor, Qo'noS, and Earth, the remnants of Starfleet turned the ship into a full scale battleship. The Premonition was launched in 2382, and immediately used its temporal drive to travel back to the year 2376, two days before the start of the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. In one timeline, the Borg managed to assimilate Earth, despite the interference of the Premonition. However, the ship used its temporal vortex generator to send the back in time to stop the Borg shortly before its destruction. Thanks to the assistance of the Premonition and the Enterprise-E, Starfleet was eventually able to stop the Borg from conquering the Federation and further altering the timeline in favor of the Federation. Following the Borg withdrawal, the Premonition returned to the future and its status is unknown. Temporal Research Facility The Temporal Research Facility was a superweapon station constructed by the Federation. It projected a temporal stasis field over an area of space, freezing any enemy targets caught within. Allied ships were unaffected and left free to fire on their disabled enemies for the duration of the effect. While caught in the field, allied ships can attack those same ships or use special powers without the fear of retaliation. Once the effect wears off, any ship that is destroyed will explode while any ship that were not, will be able to be controlled. Klingon Empire starships ''NuQ'Duj''-class *Role: Scout *Crew: 10 *Officers: 2 *Construction Time: 15 *Dilithium Cost: 90 *Shield Strength: 90 *Weapons: 1 Disruptor Pulse Cannon *Special Weapons: Tachyon Detection Grid (detects cloaked ships within range) ''B'Rel''-class *Role: Destroyer *Crew: 40 *Officers: 3 *Construction Time: 24 *Dilithium Cost: 180 *Shield Strength: 135 *Weapons: 2 Disruptor Pulse Cannons *Special Weapons: Gravity Mines (when released, attaches to the hull of the nearest enemy ship in range and slows them down) *Cloaking Device ''SuQ'Jagh''-class *Role: Assault *Crew: 350 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 40 *Dilithium Cost: 400 *Shield Strength: 300 *Weapons: Photon Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Commando Team (launches a pod through enemy shields carrying commandoes that fight the crew of the enemy ships, if used in large enough numbers they will take over the ship) *Role: Cruiser *Crew: 180 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 36 *Dilithium Cost: 360 *Shield Strength: 270 *Weapons: Disruptor Beam *Special Weapons: Polaron Torpedo (fires through enemy shields and disables one of the enemy ship's subsystems) *Cloaking Device ''Fek'lhr''-class *Role: Special Weapons *Crew: 270 *Officers: 10 *Construction Time: 130 *Dilithium Cost: 1,300 *Shield Strength: 180 *Weapons: Disruptor Beams / Photon Torpedoes (low rate of fire) *Special Weapons: Death Chant (a battle cry that increases the rate of fire and crew effectiveness of friendly ships in range) ::::: Repulsion Wave (a shock wave that disables the engines on enemy ships and pushes them away) ::::: Ion Storm (a temporary artificial nebula that damages all ships within it, friendly or enemy) ::::: Energy Dissipator (drains the energy for special weapons from all enemy ships within range) *A point of interest: The design of this vessel is quite similar to the design of a unit in Starcraft by Blizzard. The unit is a Terran Battlecruiser. ''Negh'Var''-class *Role: Battleship *Crew: 360 *Officers: 7 *Construction Time: 72 *Dilithium Cost: 720 *Shield Strenght: 675 *Weapons: Disruptor Beam / Photon Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Ion Cannon (a single powerful energy burst that causes extreme damage to a target) *Prominent ships of the class: Martok's flagship (has cloaking device), Toral's flagship (not playable) ''Jach'eng''-class *Role: Superweapon *Crew: 50 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 350 *Dilithium Cost: 3,500 *Shield Strength: 300 *Special Weapons: Subspace Shock wave (a shock wave that travels out in one direction, destroying anything in its path until it dissipates; using it also destroys the firing ship) Romulan Star Empire starships ''Talon''-class *Role: Scout *Crew: 10 *Officers: 2 *Construction Time: 15 *Dilithium Cost: 100 *Shield Strength: 100 *Weapons: 1 Disruptor Pulse Cannon *Special Weapon: Tachyon Detection Grid (detects cloaked ships in range) *Cloaking Device ''Shrike''-class *Role: Destroyer *Crew: 80 *Officers: 3 *Construction Time: 24 *Dilithium Cost: 200 *Shield Strength: 135 *Weapons: 2 Disruptor Pulse Cannon *Special Weapons: Romulan Spy (plants a Tal Shiar operative on an enemy ship, allowing you to see anything that ship can see; can be used while cloaked) *Cloaking Device ''Raptor''-class (has a striking resemblance to the ''Valdore''-type Warbird, but is not the same ship) *Role: Cruiser (although truly artillery) *Crew: 250 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 40 *Dilithium Cost: 450 *Shield Strength: 110 *Weapons: Tri-cobalt torpedoes (unguided, but with massive damage of and area effect) *Special Weapons: Myotronic Inhibitor (disables the weapons of all enemy ships in range) *Cloaking Device ''Griffin''-class *Role: Cruiser *Crew: 200 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 40 *Dilithium Cost: 400 *Shield Strength: 270 *Weapons: Disruptor Beam *Special Weapon: Sensor Jammer (releases a subspace wave that disables the sensors of all enemy ships in range, blinding them) *Cloaking Device ''Shadow''-class *Role: Special Weapons *Crew: 300 *Officers: 10 *Construction Time: 105 *Dilithium Cost: 1,050 *Shield Strength: 180 *Weapons: Disruptor Beam / Plasma Torpedoes (low rate of fire) *Special Weapons: Holo-Emitter (projects holo-images and warp signatures onto enemy ships making them think that they are enemies of each other, they start shooting each other) ::::: Psyonic Blast (sends a psyonic wave onto an enemy ship, causing the crew to go temporarily insane and start killing each other) ::::: Energy Shield Converter (transmits energy from the Shadow onto a friendly ship, reinforcing its shields) ::::: Phase Cloak (both cloaks the ship and allows it to pass through matter) (just called Warbird class in game) *Role: Battleship *Crew: 400 *Officers: 7 *Construction Time: 80 *Dilithium Cost: 800 *Shield Strength: 675 *Weapons: Disruptor Beams / Plasma Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Shield Inversion Beam (takes shield energy away from an enemy target and transfers it to the warbird) *Cloaking Device *Prominent ships of this class: Sela's flagship ''Phoenix''-class *Role: Super Weapon *Crew: 50 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 40 *Dilithium Cost: 3,000 *Shield Strength: 300 *Special Weapon: Rift Creator (create a rift in space time, destroying everything within range, including itself) Omega Containment Vessel Borg Collective starships Detector *Role: Scout *Crew: 30 *Officers: 2 *Construction Time: 15 *Dilithium Cost: 120 *Shield Strength: 120 *Weapons: 1 Pulse Energy Cannon *Special Weapon: Tachyon Detection Grid (detects any cloaked ships in range) Interceptor *Role: Destroyer *Crew: 100 *Officers: 3 *Construction Time: 30 *Dilithium Cost: 250 *Shield Strength: 188 *Weapons: Energy Beam *Special Weapons: Transwarp Drive (allows the ship to instantaneously travel from any location to any other explored one on the map) Assimilator *Role: Cruiser *Crew: 200 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 50 *Dilithium Cost: 500 *Shield Strength: 375 *Weapons: Energy Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Auto-Assimilator (lock on to an enemy ship with a blue beam that automatically transports members of the enemy crew to be assimilated and added to the crew pool) Borg sphere *Role: Cruiser *Crew: 250 *Officers: 5 *Construction Time: 50 *Dilithium Cost: 500 *Shield Strength: 375 *Weapons: Energy Beam *Special Weapons: Regeneration (increases repair and shield recharge rate) Borg diamond *Role: Special Weapons *Crew: 350 *Officers: 10 *Construction Time: 140 *Dilithium Cost: 1,400 *Shield Strength: 300 *Weapons: Energy Beam / Energy Torpedoes (low rate of fire) *Special Weapons: Shield Remodulation (modifies the shields of a friendly ship to make them impervious to enemy attack) ::::: Computer Override (transmits an override signal to an enemy ship, allowing you to take temporary control of it) ::::: Nanites (injects nanites into the enemy communication system, scrambling their user interface) ::::: Ultritium Burst (fires a powerful burst at multiple enemy targets, causing severe damage) Borg cube *Role: Battleship *Crew: 1,000 *Officers: 7 *Construction Time: 120 *Dilithium Cost: 1,200 *Shield Strength: 1,125 *Weapons: Energy Beam / Energy Torpedoes *Special Weapons: Holding Beam (locks a tractor beam onto an enemy ship, holding it in place and transporting drones over to facilitate assimilation. When complete, the vessel itself is assimilated and falls under the command of the collective (the player or CPU)) *Prominent ships of the class: Locutus's cube Transwarp gate The transwarp gate is a superweapon station constructed by the Borg. It creates a two-way transwarp conduit that allows fleets of vessels to travel instantaneously through the gate to any explored location on the game map. It works similarly to a wormhole, except that it is under the control of the player and is only active for a short time. Ferengi starships * Cardassian starships * *''Damar''-class *Omega Containment Vessel Son'a starships *Son'a scout *Son'a battleship Dominion starships *Jem'Hadar attack ship *Jem'Hadar cruiser Breen starships *Breen warship Other ships and stations *Borg Omega Containment Station *9341 Mother *9341 Entity Construction ship This is a ship used by all playable races to construct all installations. They're constructed at the starbase. When the game starts, the player gets one starbase and/or one or two construction ships. Specified starships and starbases Federation *'Starbase 612': a Starfleet base located in the Beta Quadrant that was attacked by the Borg in 2376. Setting The game takes place on and around stardate 53550 (as well as a brief interlude into 2364), just after the end of the Dominion War. Relations between the allies have deteriorated slightly, with the Romulans and the Klingons once again in dispute. Single-player campaign Federation campaign Premonitions :"Captain's Log, Stardate 53550.8, With the Dominion War over, and matters stabilizing in the Alpha Quadrant, the ''Enterprise is helping to re-establish an outpost in the Barisa sector. Though we are not expecting any conflicts, there have been rumors of renegade Dominion ships in the area, who have refused to accept the Federation/Dominion treaty. The Enterprise is being sent to protect the outpost, should any hostilities arise." The , accompanied by two ''Akira-class ships, must eliminate rogue Jem'Hadar attack ships in the sector, in order to secure colonization efforts. A construction ship is also present to build a permenant outpost in the system. Once all Dominion ships are destroyed, a temporal vortex is detected, and a Starfleet vessel emerges, pursued by two Borg spheres. Picard recongnises it, like he has seen it before. The vessel identifies itself as the USS Premonition, and its CO, Captain Thaddeus Demming, informs Captain Picard that a major Borg invasion is imminent. Within the hour, a force of Borg ships will attack and destroy the nearby Starbase 612, the first step to the assimilation of the Alpha Quadrant. Paradise Revisited :"Acting Captain's Log, Ambassador Worf commanding ''USS Avenger, I have been temporally re-assigned from my duties on the Klingon home world, to mediate a situation developing in the Ba'ku system. Starfleet has given me command of the USS Avenger, to deal with any hostilities that may arise." Ambassador Worf, on temporary assignment to the Ba'ku settlement, and commanding the USS ''Avenger, must eliminate a force of Son'a warships intent on reclaiming the planet. He receives word of the Borg invasion, and heads to Qo'noS to gain reinforcement. Vendetta :"Acting Captain's Log, Stardate 53551.6, I am taking the ''Avenger through the Ikolis Expanse. Though it is a treacherous area to navigate, it should reduce the voyage back to Qo'noS significantly." ''En route to Qo'noS, Worf is ambushed by Toral, and a small force of Klingon warships. Outgunned, he must traverse the Ikolis Expanse, a hazardous region of space, to escape, salvaging derelict vessels and even a Federation Starbase and Shipyard to assist along the way. In order to prevent Toral seizing the Klingon throne, Worf takes the Avenger to the location of the Sword of Kahless. Dark Omens :"Captain's Log, Stardate 53551.3, We have been hailing Starbase 612 ever since we received the USS ''Premonition s warnings about the Borg. There has been no response. I fear we might be too late..." The ''Enterprise arrives at Starbase 612, only to find its defense fleet in ruins and most of the station's facilities heavily damaged. The player must salvage as many ships as possible, and bring local stations back on-line in order to repel a second wave of attack, including an assault by assimilated Starfleet vessels, and eliminate the local Borg base. Klingon campaign To the Gates of Sto'vo'kor The Borg have struck at Klingon territory as well. Chancellor Martok must lead an assault on a Borg force attacking the Gamma Eridon sector. Once the Borg have been eliminated, Martok heads for his command base to find out why expected reinforcements did not appear. The Enemy Within Having escaped from Worf in "Vendetta", Toral has assembled a formidable fleet, and launches an assault on Martok's starbase. The base must be held until the Avenger arrives, when Martok evacuates to the Defiant-class vessel, and leaves the sector, bound for Qo'noS, to present the Sword of Kahless to the Klingon High Council. A Good Day to Die Qo'noS is embroiled in conflict as Martok arrives aboard the Avenger. Worf's vessel is refitted with a cloaking device, and dispatched to trail Toral. Martok must attack and destroy Toral's main base. Toral manages to escape the attack, with Worf in hot pursuit... Gray Eminence Continuing from the end of "A Good Day to Die", Toral escapes to a Romulan base near the border. Martok's fleet follows behind, and launches an assault to clear the sector of all Romulan presence. With Toral and the Romulans routed, Martok announces that this is only the beginning of a larger war with the Romulans. Romulan campaign Cloak and Dagger "Admiral Sela's Personal Log; Our Alliance with Toral in this Klingon war is proving to be more trouble than its worth. During the last Klingon raid one of our top scientists, Dr Oldan, was captured. Oldan was working on the Phoenix Project. I have enlisted the help of one of the Tal Shiar's top operatives to help get him back" The new war with the Klingons is proving costly for the Star Empire. Admiral Sela is dispatched into Klingon space to rescue a noted Romulan scientist, Dr. Oldan, from a prison in the Krios system. Following the successful destruction of the prison, and the recovery of Dr. Oldan, Sela is called to the Neutral Zone by order of the Tal Shiar. A Call to Power "Admiral Sela's Personal log; I have been summoned to this remote Starbase on the fringe of Cardassian space by an agent of the Tal Shiar, the Romulan secret police. Though I have no idea what this clandestine group wants with me, dealing with the Tal Shiar is often as unpleasant as it is perilous" A Tal Shiar operative, Jal'par, informs Sela that a group of Ferengi vessels have discovered the Omega particle in a remote corner of space. The Ferengi, unaware of the value of their discovery, are preparing to sell it to the Cardassians. Sela must intercept the trade, and seize Omega for their own uses. The Ferengi are easily bought off, and the Cardassians are eliminated. As the specially constructed containment vessel retrieves the particle, Borg transwarp signatures are detected, and the fleet heads for Romulus. The Gauntlet "Admiral Sela's Personal Log; with the sudden arrival of the Borg, we have had to evacuate our base sooner than I'd hoped. The Collective is relentless in their pursuit, more and more transwarp signatures continue to come into sensor range. So far, we have managed to stay one step ahead of them, but it is meant altering our course away from Romulus and into Klingon space" With the Borg in pursuit, Sela's fleet must negotiate the sector to reach a Romulan starbase beyond a wormhole at its edge. The Klingons are also in the sector, and Sela's fleet is too small and too vulnerable to take on a large force. The containment vessel is taken through the wormhole, and Jal'par remains behind to deal with the Borg threat. Unholy Alliances "Admiral Sela's Personal Log; the Omega Particle has been safely hidden at our Romulan base behind the wormhole. With the Federation requesting peace negotiations between the Romulans and Klingons, I've find it necessary to tie up some, 'loose ends'" Sela negotiates a temporary alliance with the Borg. In exchange for eliminating Toral's base, the Romulans will give Omega to the Collective. The Klingon presence is formidable, and includes several Jach'eng-class superweapons. Once the Klingon threat is eliminated, Sela reneges on the deal, and a vast cloaked fleet attacks and destroys the Borg base. With their links to Toral severed, and the Borg threat temporarily subdued, and the Omega particle secured, the Romulans can begin negotiations to end the war with the Klingons. Borg campaign Resurrection Having failed in acquiring the Omega particle from the Romulans, the Collective attacks a Dominion base so as to assimilate a Dominion cloning facility to create a clone of Jean-Luc Picard. Locutus is directed to acquire the Omega particle (which the Borg designate "Particle 010") at all costs. Assimilation The Borg have assimilated Jal'par, and learned the location of the Romulan starbase which is the temporary home of the Omega particle. With limited resources, the Borg must assimilate nearby vessels and starbases to gain enough ships to successfully capture the base. The Borg discover that the Federation is arranging a conference between the Romulans and the Klingons. Such an alliance would jeopardize the Collective's goals, and Locutus dispatches a vessel to intercept the Federation's ambassador, Spock, before he reaches the conference. :This mission features the only appearance of the Breen in the game. Extermination Establishing a staging ground for the construction of a transwarp gate in the Pleiades Cluster - to return Omega to Unimatrix 01 - the Collective encounters a space-dwelling lifeform, Species 9341, whose energy attacks drain crew from ships and stations. Species 9341 were deemed to be unsuitable for assimilation, therefore the sector must be cleansed of the species' presence. Since standard weapons are ineffective against the mother creatures, the Borg diamond's ultritium burst weapon must be developed and deployed. With the gate constructed, and Omega returned to the Delta Quadrant, Locutus is given a new objective: assimilate Earth. The Twilight Hour The Borg fleet has arrived in Sector 001, destroying the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards. The Federation fleet has pulled back into Earth orbit for a last stand, and Locutus confronts Picard. "Resistance is, and always has been, futile" he says, revealing that the Federation's attempt to orchestrate peace between the Romulans and Klingons has failed - Spock has been assimilated. The Federation stands alone. Hopelessly outnumbered, the Federation fleet falls to the Borg advance. The Avenger is destroyed, the Enterprise escapes through a temporal vortex created by the Premonition, and the assimilation of Earth begins... Omega campaign Once and Again As the Federation loses the battle for Earth, the Premonition opens a temporal vortex. The Enterprise travels back in time, arriving near the Romulan/Klingon border just in time to prevent the attack on Spock's vessel. With the Borg converging on the area, the Enterprise and the escort fleet must get Spock to the conference intact. A Line in the Sand "The Twilight Hour" from the Federation's perspective. This time, however, the peace conference has succeeded, and the time-traveling Enterprise arrives with a combined Romulan and Klingon fleet. The original Enterprise travels back via the Premonition s temporal vortex to complete the causality loop. With the additional reinforcement, the Borg attack is repulsed and their Terran System base is destroyed. Locutus escapes via a transwarp gate, and the combined fleet pursues in standard warp. The Alpha and the Omega, Part I The Borg transwarp signatures have been tracked to their primary base in the Alpha Quadrant, the Pleiades Cluster (from "Extermination"). In order to completely wipe out the Borg threat, the transwarp gate must be captured, so that the fleet can trace the Borg fleet back to the Delta Quadrant, and destroy the Omega particle. The Alpha and the Omega, Part II The combined fleet uses the transwarp gate to journey into the heart of Borg space. A feint attack is quickly repelled by the Borg, but Worf in the Avenger and a small Klingon/Romulan fleet uses the diversion to sneak into the Unimatrix under cloak. A new transwarp gate is built using a captured Borg construction vessel, and the rest of the fleet jumps in. The Borg unimatrix and the Omega containment facility are attacked and destroyed, as is the cloned Locutus. At the last minute, the Collective dispatches a single Borg sphere back to 2364, destroying the just after , thus erasing the victory. The Premonition, protected from the changes in the timeline, travels back to eliminate the sphere (this provides a reference to an earlier comment by Picard in "Premonitions" - where he states he has seen the Premonition before). Characters *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Captain Thaddeus Demming *Ambassador Worf *Toral *Chancellor Martok *Admiral Sela *Jal'par *DaiMon Tolg *Locutus Multiplayer mode In multiplayer mode, the aim is to be the last player standing. Each player can choose one of the four races, and must build up a fleet to eliminate the other players. Play is possible over local area networks or over the internet via WON (World Opponent Network) servers. These servers are now being run by Vivendi Universal only until the demand for the game drops or people stop emailing them when the servers go down. The vessels and resources available can vary according to the settings used. Instant Action Instant Action is the single-player equivalent of multiplayer mode – the additional players controlled by computer. The player can make his or her own ships as they go along. To use another civilization's technologies, capture a construction ship and/or a enemy starbase. Example: A Federation player has captured a Borg "Assembler". That player uses it to construct all borg facilities, incl. a Transwarp gate. Easter Eggs Press "Enter", type "showmethemoney", press "Enter" to add 2000 units of dilithium to your inventories. Since the code is repeatable, a large amount of dilithium can be received in seconds. Dilithium is what the players use to build their bases, ships, research technologies, etc. in this game. This is also the "+10,000 resources" cheat in the original Star Craft. To skip the current mission, press "Enter", type "kobayashimaru", press "Enter" again. See also * Star Trek: Armada II de:Star Trek: Armada Armada